


Riley + Seperation

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Series: Macgyver Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Prompt: Explosion.When a bomb goes off whilst on a mission, Riley gets separated from the team with some injuries. It's a race against time to find her.





	Riley + Seperation

The team knew they were in dangerous territory, there were a set of bombs that had been placed around the city of Veliko Tarnovo, Bulgaria. If they hadn't been there to defuse bombs, Riley would have found the cliffside city rather pretty had they not been there to diffuse bombs. Instead, they were searching for phone signals that seemed out of place. They had already defused three but according to their information, there was at least ten, if not more. 

Riley was waiting for her laptop to notify her of any more signals, Mac and Jack were talking whilst watching the door of the warehouse they decided to call home for however long the mission was going to be. Riley looked out the window and watched the water in the river at the base of the cliffs go by, it was nice, the moment of silence, unfortunately, that moment ended when her laptop light up. 

Riley's eyes flicker back to her laptop as they go wide with fear, the bomb was a hundred feet from her.  
"Oh my god-" The boys turn around but it's too late, the bomb detonates right in front of the three of them. Riley remembered it as a slow-motion shot in a movie, the ground was ripped up as the force from the detonation. She was hit in the face with fragments of concrete as the force came next. She felt her feet lift off of the ground and there was nothing she could do about it. She remembered the sound of the glass behind her shattering as he shoulder came into contact with it. She was thrown from the building and down the cliff face. One thing that stuck out in her memory was the sound of Mac's voice before she passed out.  
"RILEY!"

Mac had managed to grab Jack and throw him to the ground but all he could do was stand and watch as was thrown out of the window.  
"RILEY!" He was thrown down himself and winded from the blast, he couldn't move and he hated it. He needed to get to Riley, he knew what an explosion could do to a person in close proximity, however, this blast wasn't too big so he held onto hope she wasn't too badly injured or even killed. 

As he regained his breath and coordination, Mac stood up and ran to the window where Riley was sat. Her laptop was charred on one side and the screen was cracked, Mac stuck his head out of the window but couldn't see her in the bushes. His eyes scanned the whole area but all he could find that linked him back to her was some blood on the shattered glass in front of the building and her now very broken phone.   
"Mac?" Mac turned around and saw Jack leaning against the door frame, a look of worry flashed across his face as he realised what Mac was doing. "Riley?"

Riley's senses slowly came back to her, she could hear running water right next to her, everything in her body throbbed as she opened her eyes. She closed them only a moment later when something dripped into them. She realised she was laying on her side so she gently rolled over to get whatever it was out of her face. She breathed deeply for a moment at she collected herself. All the memories came back to her. The explosion. Rolling down the cliffside. Being dragged down the river by the current. Bearly catching her breath as the water took her. 

"Oh god." Riley sat up slowly, realising the guys must think she's dead. She felt the back of her head with her right hand but winced when her fingers hit something, she got a grip around it and pulled it out. Tears filled her eyes from the pain and she looked at what had been stuck in her neck, a shard of glass. She could feel the blood running down her back, there wasn't much she could do about it without medical equipment. She went to touch the left side of her head but discovered she couldn't move her left arm without it flaring up in pain. She looked at her arm and saw that her shoulder was dislocated, with her teeth gritted, she slowly stood up without using her arms. She could feel the blood drip down the side of her face, it must have been from the same injury that was dripping into her eyes. She used the surrounding trees at the water edge as support, she looked up and down the river but she had been pulled too far to see which way she had come from, not to mention the confluence a few feet from her. She could have drifted from either river onto the bank. 

Riley decided the best thing to do would be to try and think like Mac, what would he do? She settled on the idea of heading to higher ground, that way she could find a house or a town to call for help. 

Riley set off, being cautious of the amount of daylight she had, she knew her phone was missing from her back pocket so she had no light source when darkness would hit. She tried to go up on mostly flat areas but it's kind of hard to do that when the area is a cliffside river. She used trees as climbing supports and managed to find a couple of reeds to turn into a sling for her dislocated shoulder. 

He clothes were torn almost everywhere, he ripped jeans now had new rips in them, her shirt had been ripped on her right shoulder and around the left side of her waist. Her jacket was missing, it must've torn off of her when she tumbled down the cliffside, she didn't think she had it on when she hit the water. 

Meanwhile, Mac and Jack were searching for Riley on the cliffside but there were so many bushes and trees to search through, they could miss her at any point. It wasn't until Jack found something that chilled him to his core, he spotted something that was caught on a rock at the water's edge, he recognised it instantly.   
"Mac, looking for her around here is pointless." Mac's head snaps up to where Jack is and he follows where he is looking before he sees what Jack is looking at. The sleeve of Riley's jacket caught on a rock in the water, the current in the river was trying to pull it downstream.   
"You don't think...?" Jack let his sentence trail off, not wanting to believe that Riley was swept downriver.   
"I do. We need to find her and soon." The pair took off back up to the warehouse, they needed to get in contact with Pheonix, they need help finding Riley. 

Riley continued to climb up the bank slowly, she was getting tired and it didn't help that water from the river got into her cuts from her hair. She stopped at the base of a tree and slumped down against it to rest. She closed her eyes as it got darker around her, she shivered from the slight wind and her soaking wet clothes sucking all the heat from her body. She curled into herself as much as possible to try to keep warm, it worked for a little while but she couldn't sleep like that. 

_"What? Why didn't you guys call us the moment the bomb went off?"_ Matty sounded angry.   
"Becuase we had to look for Riley." Bozer cut into the conversation as the mention of Riley.  
_"Riley? What happened to Riley?"_ Jack and Mac had a moment of silence before answering him.  
"The bomb... threw her out of the window."   
_"WHAT? Oh my-"_ Matty cut Bozer off before he could spiral.  
_"Have you found her? Is she hurt?"_  
"We can't find her, we know she is bleeding. We think she was swept downriver, we need you to-"  
_"See what we can find on satellites. On it."_ Jack and Mac listened as Matty yelled at the tec agents to revert any and all satellites they had to find Riley. _"I'm sending extra agents to you now to help you search."_

When Riley opened her eyes again, she was shivering uncontrollably from the wind and it was pitch black. She couldn't move her body was completely frozen, she looked around for anything to help her but to no avail. As her vision faded, her ears heard something.   
"Fan out. Check under every damn rock, hell, every damn leaf. Got it?" Jack. It was Jack's voice, Riley opened her eyes again, new energy filled her body. She was saved. 

Mac and Jack had set up a basecamp of sorts at the warehouse so they could keep tabs of everything, Mac had examined the explosive device and concluded that it wasn't designed to burn everything within its radius like most bombs were. It was designed to send everything and anything within its radius flying backwards, cause more damage and a slower death. They had bought in an expert on rivers and how they work, they had come up with a general area where Riley could've washed up. It was good enough for the two guys to go looking for her, they assembled a team and drove off.

When they got there, it was still pitch black. Each member of the team was given a torch and spare batteries, they were going to search until the sun rises again. Jack took the lead, Mac knew he would be better at this, he was trained for this sort of thing with Delta force.  
"Fan out. Check under every damn rock, hell, every damn leaf. Got it?" Everybody nodded and started searching, Mac and Jack stuck together.

The pair walked in silence for the first for minutes before Jack asked a question he'd been putting off asking.  
"Mac, what's the worst condition we could find Riley in? You know bombs better than me and you saw it happen." Jack knew Mac had seen it happen, he could see the pain on his face. Mac took a deep breath before answering him.   
"When she was thrown out the window, she went shoulder first. She's bleeding so we know she was cut from the glass in the window but from the plummet she will have taken down the cliffside, she could have broken bones, dislocated joints, more cuts, internal injuries. The list goes on but then again, for all we know she could just have some bruising and minor cuts. I really can't say for definite until we find her." The pair continued on, Mac could see the regret Jack had on his face, he shouldn't have said anything about her potential injuries. 

Jack split off from Mac and Mac let him go, he needed to take a second to really go over everything. Jack knelt down, he dropped his torch next to him and ran his hands over his face, holding back tears as much as he could. He took deep breaths, he couldn't give up, not now. When he reached for his torch he noticed something was staining the forrest floor, he reached out and touched. When he shone the light on it he realised it was blood.  
"MAC! I FOUND BLOOD!" Jack took off up the hillside, following the trail of blood, he could hear Mac not too far behind him. He stopped when he saw a hand, Riley's hand.

"RILEY?" He ran up the hill to her body and saw that she was bearly conscious and still bleeding, it had pooled around her body. "Riley, can you hear me?" He took her face in his hands as she moaned in response. Jack released the breath he'd been holding unknowingly. When Mac saw her, he knew her shoulder was out of place straight away.   
"We need to get her to the hospital now." Jack went to pick her up.  
"No, Jack, stop. Her shoulder is dislocated, if you move her it could make it worse but I don't have enough painkillers to even affect the amount of pain she'd be in." Jack looked at her shoulder and felt stupid for not noticing it before. 

Mac radioed a medic to them and he took one look at her before telling them.  
"We need to reset her shoulder now or else she might have irreversible nerve damage." Both Jack and Mac nodded at the medic and asked them what they needed to do. Jack sat blocking her view of her left shoulder as Mac helped hold her arm. Riley shifted under Jack as the pain from Mac holding her arm bought her back around a little.  
"Hey, RIles. It's okay, we are just going to reset your shoulder and we'll be on our way to the hospital." Riley's brain may have been tired but she knew it was going to be painful. Behind Jack's back and out of sight from Riley, the medic and Mac nodded at each other before forcing Riley's shoulder back in place. There was a loud pop and an ear-piercing scream from Riley's horse voice. Jack wiped the tears from Riley's cheeks as she wept from the pain.   
"Almost done, Riley. We need to put your arm in a sling." Jack moved out of the way and held her right hand. Riley groaned as they moved her arm into an actual sling rather than a makeshift one. 

Jack scoops Riley up bridal style and carries her to the ambulance that was waiting for them at the top of the hill. Jack didn't leave her side, they did allow Mac to sit upfront in the cab. As they treated her, Riley came too.  
"Jack." Her voice was nonexistent but Jack just about heard her. He reached out and took her right hand in his. She took a deep breath from the oxygen mask on her face and let the contact from Jack's hand ground her. She was safe. 


End file.
